Se te hizo tarde amor
by Amante de Luna
Summary: Todo normal en el Aoiya, ya pasaron dos años y la vida les sonrie. Pero... Aoshi está confuso... y su niña? quién es esa visita amor? Espero que entres y le leas. no te olvides de dejar reviews! ACTUALIZADO, CAP.3
1. Capítulo 1

Otro día más, el templo vacío, como siempre. Yo medito, medito sobre mi vida, medito sobre mi mundo pero...

- Ohayo Aoshi-sama! Le traigo el t

- Gracias Misao-chan

- No es nada – dijo dedicándome una amplia sonrisa

Tras eso la ninja posó el té en el suelo y se fue, dejándome otra vez solo y perdido, meditando sobre algo que aún no sabía ni que era.

Pasadas unas horas me levanté y volví al Aoiya, todo era normal aparentemente allí: Mis compañeros se dedicaban a atender a la gente y Misao... Misao estaba con ellos, atendía a la gente con su sonrisa... Me seguía pareciendo extraño no verla saltar por cualquier lado como hacía antes, pero es normal que no lo haga ya... ella ha crecido, ya tiene dieciocho años, su cuerpo y su mente han cambiado pero su alma sigue siendo igual de pura.

- ¿Le pasa algo Aoshi-sama? –dijo mientras de acercaba a mi

- Iie

- Pero Aosh... - Sus palabras se cortaron cuando me di la media vuelta y salí a la calle para pensar, necesitaba recapacitar sobre lo que había pasado en esos dos años que llevaba en el Aoiya.

Misao fue donde estaba Okon, la preocupación se le notaba en la cara pero aún así ella no perdía la sonrisa.

- Okon, tú sabes lo que le pasa a Aoshi-sama?

- Mmmm dejame pensar... no

- Vale, gracias

- ¿Pero que te pasa?

- No me deja ni terminar de hablarle... ¿crees que tendrá novia o algo?- miró al suelo sonrojada.

- Jajajajajaja vaya, vaya, si al final Misao se nos ha puesto celosa – dijo burlona

- No, yo no estoy celosa! Sólo quiero saber si él... y... ¡bueno dime!

- No te engañaré, puede que tenga novia, pero no lo creo, él prefiere a su estatua del templo jajajajaja

- Gracias por la opinión – dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

Después de eso Misao se fue al patio del Aoiya a entrenar un poco con sus kunais. Yo la observaba desde mi ventana mientras la recordaba hace un par de años... pero Okina entró de repente.

- Buenas tardes Aoshi

- Konbanwa

- Misao ha crecido, ¿no crees? – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana

- Hai

- Dime Aoshi, ¿la sigues viendo como una niña?

Esa pregunta me desconcertó, Misao era una niña, mi niña... pero, ¿lo seguía siendo?, ¿acaso mientras yo pasaba mi tiempo en el templo ella se estaba convirtiendo en otra?... Las preguntas estaban invadiendo mi mente, me estaba quedando paralizado ante la situación.

- Mírala bien

- Hai

Me asomé a la ventana y... no podía creerlo, Misao ya no era una niña, esas curvas, esa cara, esos movimientos... era una mujer y no me había dado cuenta...

- Y ¿que te parece?

- ... - No pude vocalizar ni una palabra ante tal impresión... Misao, mi Misao...

- Comprendo – dijo Okina mirando mi cara de espanto, y tras eso se retiró dejándome sólo en aquella habitación.

Volví a asomarme a la ventana, ella seguía allí, tan alegre, tan energética, tan perfecta... no, ella no...

Misao se giró y miró hacia mi ventana

- ¡Konbanwa Aoshi-sama! – me gritó con su dulce sonrisa

Yo me oculté al instante en la habitación, no quería que ella me viera así, con esa cara de pánico que me producía.

Misao volvió a ir con Okon, esta vez en su cara se expresaba duda, anécdotas sin resolver.

- Okon-san, algo le pasa a Aoshi-sama, ya no tengo ninguna duda

- Haber linda, dime lo que te paso ahora

- Cuando estaba entrenando me fijé en su ventana, él estaba asomado allí, mirándome como si yo fuera la Muerte materializada.

- Pues... la verdad no sé que decirte, ese hombre es muy raro, nunca llegué a entenderle (bueno, creo que ni yo ni nadie); es un caso perdido

- Pero...bueno, da igual, creo que tienes razón, es mejor dejarlo así – dijo sonriendo

En ese momento Omasu entró a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo aún en la puerta

- Que va Omasu, pasa – dijo Okon

- Vengo sólo para avisar a Misao

- ¿Avisar de qué? – preguntó la okashira

- De que tienes visita

- Vale, bajo ahora – después de decir esto se fue a la entrada para ver de quien se trataba

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a la planta baja vio a Okina sonriendo, aunque eso era habitual en él.

- Que bien que llegarás tan rápido Misao – dijo Okina

- Si, bueno, es que quería recibir a mi visita

De repente se oyó una voz que sonaba familiar pero que no se podría decir ciertamente de quién era.

- Buenos días – dijo una voz sonriente

- Un momento... eres tú!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo jeje os dejaré con la duda de lo que pasará después.

Misao: Eh! No puedes hacer eso!!!!

A.D.Luna: Claro que puedo, no ves que lo estoy haciendo ¬¬

Misao: Eres muy cruel, esta era mi historia, mi papel, mi camino a Hollywood

A.D.Luna: Yaaa ¬¬

Misao: Di algo Aoshiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Aoshi: ...

Misao: Menuda ayuda

A.D.Luna: Ya basta! Hasta el próximo capítulo. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews


	2. Capítulo 2

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos, no creería nunca que esa persona fuera a darle una visita, pero entonces... por qué lo habría hecho? Qué quería de ella? Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Ante tanta pregunta se estaba bloqueando y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

- Soujiro... no pensé que tú fueras a venir aquí... y... bueno... a qué viene tu visita? – dijo la okashira nerviosa y sin saber bien lo que decir

- Kenshin me dijo dónde vivía y cuando regresaba a Kyoto vi el restaurante, no me pude resistir entrar a saludarla.

- A... saludarme...

- Si – dijo el joven sonriendo

- Y Kenshin te dijo que...

- Que es usted preciosa

- Kenshin te dijo... te dijo eso? – dijo sonrojada y aún más nerviosa que antes

- No, lo digo yo

Misao se quedo totalmente paralizada ante la frase de Soujiro... ella le parecía preciosa... si, Misao Makimachi era atractiva para un hombre... no podía creerlo aún. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo para que ni él ni Okina pudieran verla tan ruborizada ante aquella situación. Pero de repente se escucho un ruido, la puerta se estaba abriendo. Rápidamente Misao se giró y pudo ver como Aoshi entraba, ya que esa era la hora en la que solía volver del templo.

- Buenas tardes Shinomori-san – dijo Soujiro mirando a Aoshi

- Konbanwa – le respondí secamente... era la persona a quien menos me esperaba ver, no sé que hacía él allí pero tampoco me importaba mucho. Me giré a saludar a Misao como siempre, pero ella estaba diferente, miraba hacia el suelo y se la notaba nerviosa... ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿Te vas ya a dormir? – Dijo Okina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- Hai – Tras decir eso me fui a mi cuarto, no quería saber más sobre lo que se traía entre manos Seta.

Todos se quedaron mirando el pasillo por donde Aoshi se había marchado, esta vez había sido más frío de lo habitual, era extraño en él.

- Bueno, creo que me iré, no le gustó mucho mi presencia a Shinomori-san

- No seas modesto jaja no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto – dijo Okina – Te prepararé una habitación y te quedarás con nosotros unos días, ¿qué te parece?

- De verdad que es usted muy amable – Le respondió – ¿Le importa que me quede Misao-san? – Dijo dirigiéndose a ella

- ah... no... no me importa – Dijo sonriendo

- Perfecto!!! Acompañame – Gritó Okina

Tras eso Okina y Soujiro desaparecieron en el pasillo dejando a Misao sola en el recibidor. Ella subió despacio las escaleras y siguió el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en el futón pero no podía dormir, aquella frase se le repetía una y otra vez.

La noche pasó y al amanecer me dirigí al templo. El Aoiya estaba tranquilo, todos dormían pero notaba que algo no iba bien, algo fallaba y no me estaba dando cuenta de qué era, o quién era...

Un rato después Okon se despertó y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando terminó de servirle fue llamando a sus compañeros para que bajaran.

- Okon aún es muy temprano – Dijo Okina con cara de dormido mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Ese no es el problema Okina

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que para ti siempre es temprano

- ¿Y Misao? – Preguntó Omasu

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, se habrá acostado tarde – Dijo Okon mirando a Okina con cara de detective

- No me mires así si se acostó tarde no fue por mi culpa

- Yaaaa

En ese momento Misao apareció bajando las escaleras lenta y cuidadosamente porque aún se encontraba prácticamente dormida.

- Ya era hora! – Exclamó Okon

- Lo siento, es que dormí poco esta noche

- Uy, pillina! Jajaja seguro que una persona que empieza por "A" fue la culpable de eso – dijo Okon burlonamente

Entonces se oyó el crujir de la escalera de nuevo, Okon y Omasu giraron la cabeza y vieron como Soujiro bajaba tranquilamente por ellas.

- Un... un momento... Okina, ¿quién es ese chico? – Dijo Omasu extrañada

- Es Soujiro Seta, un amigo de Misao – Respondió el anciano guiñando un ojo

- ¿¿¿S"LO UN AMIGO??? – Gritaron todos menos él y Misao que se encontraba aún demasiado dormida como para reaccionar.

Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a meditar en el templo, no podía olvidar aquella escena: el recibidor, Okina, Seta, Mis... Misao. No, no era la situación precisamente lo que no me podía quitar de la cabeza sino a ella

* * *

Fin del cap jaja 

bueno, quiero agradecer a Kayla-chan y a Naoko LK por dejar reviews de verdad que para mi significan mucho y me ayudan a seguir, espero que más gente se anime a dejar sus comentarios (para Kayla: no hago los caps más largos porque me gusta dejar intriga jaja si los alargara diría demasiado, ademas, tengo en mente actualizar en 3 días como mucho ya que tengo otro fic en mente )

No olvideis dejar reviews por favor!

Los personajes y la historia de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo sólo los uso para entretenerme (pordón si no pongo este aviso en otros caps pero es que se me olvida) 


	3. Capítulo 3

Pronto llegó la tarde, todo era como siempre pero algo más extraño de lo habitual... Misao se encontraba en la cocina, preparaba el té a Aoshi, como todos los días. Omasu pasaba tras ella, la notó extraña, así que fue con Okon.

- Okon puedo consultarte algo?

- Claro (creo que soy la consejera espiritual del Aoiya, la han tomado conmigo) – Dijo resignada.

- Verás, noto a Misao un poquito rara desde la llegada de Soujiro

- Es normal, él la dijo que era preciosa – tras decir esa frase puso cara de interesante

- ¿¡Qué él dijo que!? – Un poco más y a la pobre Omasu se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas

- Lo que oyes, Okina me lo dijo, también me consultó (como no)

- Pero ¿y Aoshi?

- ¿Qué pasa con Aoshi?

-¿Estaba él? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué cara puso? ¿Qué dijo Misao? ¿Abofeteó a Seta?

- No, nada, ninguna, nada, no

- Pero si Aoshi llegó más a o menos a la hora que vino Soujiro, ¿no?

- Si pero no vio nada de eso

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Esto no es un plan de Okina para poner celoso a Aoshi y que éste se declare a Misao?

- ¡Pero que dices! – Okon ya flipaba con lo que estaba oyendo

- ¿Entonces que se supone que hace Soujiro aquí?

- No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé...

Las chicas callaron al ver que Misao se acercaba, llevaba en las manos la bandeja con el té de Aoshi. Ellas dos se apartaron para dejarla pasar hacia la puerta. Misao salió así del Aoiya y caminó por las calles hasta llegar al templo. Al llegar subió los escalones y vió unas cuantas puertas pero ya no las confundía, sabía de memoria cual era la sala de meditación en la que se encontraba Aoshi.

Yo ya había notado la presencia de Misao desde hace un rato así que me levanté para abrir la puerta y de paso preguntar por qué estaba así ayer en el recibidor y por qué Seta se hospedaba con ellos, ese chico me daba mala espina, muy mala.

Misao se disponía ha abrir la puerta pero para su sorpresa se abrió sola. Ella se asustó y tropezó, derramando así todo el té encima de Aoshi. Este sostuvo a Misao antes de que cayera al suelo para evitar que se golpeara.

- Go... gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama – Dijo Misao con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que se disponían a salir tras ver lo que había hecho.

- No pasa nada – Dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Ella entonces me empujo y echó a correr como si le fuese la vida en ello. Me dejo ahí, sólo de nuevo, lo único que quedó de ella ahí fue una lágrima que calló en mi mano antes de que escapara así... yo fui el culpable de todo, no debí abrir la puerta, no debí querer preguntarle eso, no debí estar aquí nunca...

Misao se encontraba ya en el parque, sentada en un banco e intentado que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir al exterior. No comprendía por qué se había comportado así, ya no era una niña pequeña... ya no tendría que hacer esas niñerías...

En ese mismo momento Soujiro paseaba por esa zona y vio raro que Misao estuviera ahí sentada, sola. Se acercó silenciosamente al banco donde estaba y se puso tras ella.

- ¡Konnichi-wa Misao-san! – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco

- Ah, Soujiro! Que susto me has dado – Dijo mientras resoplaba.

- No esperé verla por aquí ahora, ¿no estaba con Shinomori-san?

- No... soy una estúpida – Dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo

- Gomen, dije algo que no debía, ¿verdad?

- Hice el ridículo ante Aoshi-sama, por eso estoy aquí, no soportaba verle la cara después de eso.

- Jajajajajajaja

- ¿De qué te ries? – Dijo ella estrañada

- De qué tú no debes llorar por eso, jajaja, tú no debes llorar por nada, con lo bonita que es tu sonrisa.

- Sou... Soujiro – Murmuró en voz baja

- Ven, volvamos al Aoiya, ahí podrás pensar sobre lo que te ha pasado hoy y te reirás de haber llorado

- De acuerdo – Dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ambos se levantaron del banco y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al Aoiya. Misao ahora lo veía todo distinto, no tenía que sentirse culpable por algo que había sido un accidente, no tenía que dejar de sonreír por algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Estar al lado de Soujiro hacía que no tuviera preocupaciones, hacía que se volviera a convertir en una niña...

- Llegamos – Dijo Soujiro sacando a Misao de sus pensamientos

- Si, jeje, no me había enterado, se me pasó el tiempo volando.

- Suele pasar, jaja. Mira, ahí viene Shinomori-san – Dijo mientras saludaba

- Aoshi-sama? (un momento, que hace él aquí, siempre viene dentro de dos horas)

Me acerqué a ellos lentamente, me parecía extraño verlos juntos ahí, en la puerta del Aoiya, como si quisiera ocultar algo al interior... y Misao... ¿por qué reía? Hace un momento estaba llorando... ¿por qué había cambiado su estado así?

Al llegar a su lado miré a Seta, el sólo sonreía aunque le mirara tan fríamente, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿acaso había algo entre él y Misao? No, es completamente imposible.

Soujiro y Misao observaron como Aoshi entró en el edificio sin decir ni una sola palabra. El silencio se había hecho algo muy presente para ambos.

- Creo que ya estará la cena – Dijo Misao para romper ese silencio tan molesto

- Tienes razón, si llegamos tarde Okon se enfadara – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Y ambos entraron y caminaron hacia el comedor donde, efectivamente, se encontraban ya todos sentados (menos Aoshi).

- ¡Llegáis tarde! – gritó Okon

- Gomen – Dijo Soujiro con su sonrisa

- ¿Y Aoshi-sama? – Añadió Misao

- Na, ese estará en su cuarto, como siempre

Misao no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia la habitación de Aoshi; sabía que si no estaba en el comedor era por su culpa, así que hablaría con él.

Caminó por el pasillo y pronto llegó a la puerta, dió dos golpes esperando su permiso para entrar y guardó silencio.

- Adelante – Eso fue lo único que se escuch

Misao empujó la puerta y entró, se sentó en el suelo, muy alejada de mi, y se quedó callada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – La dije

- Siento lo de esta tarde en el templo

- Ya está olvidado

- ¿Por qué estás en tu cuarto en vez de en el comedor?

- No tengo hambre

- Vale...

La ninja se levantó y se dispuso a salir de mi habitación... no podía dejar que se fuera ahora.

- Espera, tengo que decirte algo importante.

* * *

Fin del capítulo (que mala soy jajajajaja)

Este se le dedico en especial a Misao-chan (una amiga) que seguro le lee (es mi más fiel lectora) y a su amigo Ony que me dice que también le lee (un saludito)

¿Qué pasará? Tatatachan! No doy avances (esto va por ALGUIEN mencionado más arriba ¬¬)

Gracias a la gente que deja reviews, de verdad os estoy muy agradecida.

Crystal-dono: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic espero que le sigas leyendo. No tardaré mucho en actualizar.

Kayla-chan: Si, los cap a tamaño bolsillo jajajaja este le hice vastante más largo (los otros tenian de 600 a 800 palabras y este tiene mas de 1100 ). Espero que sigas leyendo, se irá poniendo más interesante según avancen los caps.

Naoko LK: A tu peticion alargue los cap, este ya es mucho más largo pero intento no quitarle el suspense jajajaja (sobre todo como lo corté xD). espero que te guste este y que vuelvas a dejar review.

Ya sabeis que R.Kenshin y sus personajes son obra de Watsuki-sama no mios (ya me gustaría)

Gracias por hacer leido este cap, dentro de 1 o 2 días pondré el siguiente.

DEJAME UN REVIEW!!!!


End file.
